


One More?

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian Gallagher, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: The movie was probably only ten minutes in when Mickey reached over and paused it. The action wasn’t entirely a surprise to Ian who had been sat there with Mickey who was tense and chewing his lip in the way that told Ian he had something that he wanted to talk about. Sure enough, Mickey twisted around and Ian did the same so that they were sat facing each other. Ian had no clue what Mickey was going to ask but thought that it was probably about finally getting married. The pair of them had been engaged for over a year now but hadn’t made any plans to actually move forward yet.“I’ve been- been um thinking. Been thinking about the house and us and the boys,” Mickey got out, speeding up towards the end.





	1. Empty House

  Bedtime these days was so much easier than before, the evenings quieter, all due to the people that no longer lived there. Yev official lived with Lana, Kev and V, had for the last eight months. Mandy had moved out shortly after, out of the city even no to work as an escort. Ian messaged her every day and his friend seemed genuinely happy, didn’t stop him missing the hell out of her. In all though, the house seemed empty these days with just the four of them.

  Ian still had fun wrestling his little demon sons into their pyjamas every night. Like right now, he was straddling Alex and he wrestled the boy into the pyjama shirt as the boy giggled and shrieked, wriggling and kicking. He had already won the war against Ronan who sat beside the bed laughing at his brother. Both of them knew that if he or Mickey got serious then it was time to just get ready but because Ian and Mickey obviously hated themselves they liked to wind the two boys up right before bed. It usually ended a lot better than it should.

  Now though, Ian had officially won the war and sat back triumphantly. Glancing over, he saw Mickey in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a small smile on his face. He smiled seeing that, Mickey catching his eye and smiling back. Ian swore that his little thug fiancé got softer by the day, just to think of their relationship before the boys… Not that Mickey couldn’t still kick ass but he had let himself show emotions and love fully around his little family.

  “Bed now boys,” Ian said, breaking eye contact and going into responsible dad mode, climbing off of Alex as the boy shimmied under the covers.

  Once the boys were tucked in, both Ian and Mickey kissed them goodnight and left, shutting off the light and closing the door with one last wave. They had agreed earlier that they would go and have a lazy night cuddling on the couch with a shitty movie playing while they made out instead of watching it. Ian knew he was sure looking forward to it as he slumped down on the sofa, closely followed by Mickey.

  The movie was probably only ten minutes in when Mickey reached over and paused it. The action wasn’t entirely a surprise to Ian who had been sat there with Mickey who was tense and chewing his lip in the way that told Ian he had something that he wanted to talk about. Sure enough, Mickey twisted around and Ian did the same so that they were sat facing each other. Ian had no clue what Mickey was going to ask but thought that it was probably about finally getting married. The pair of them had been engaged for over a year now but hadn’t made any plans to actually move forward yet.

  “I’ve been- been um thinking. Been thinking about the house and us and the boys,” Mickey got out, speeding up towards the end.

  “Yeah,” Ian encouraged, now ninety percent sure that marriage was Mickey’s train of thought.

  “I um… shit the boys are bigger now and they weren’t planned and I was… well. You’re the carrier but I was wondering if you’d be up for- up for you know, um, another kid,” Mickey finally got out and shit that wasn’t what he was expecting.

  Ian genuinely hadn’t thought of having more kids after the twins. He was eighteen when the twins were born and was co-parenting three kids a month later, it wasn’t really a thought in his head then. He’d never thought that Mickey would want another kid even though he did admittedly did love his sons more than anything.

  Other than that, Ian pretty much always topped so it wasn’t like he took birth control with the knowledge that he was a carrier. They only used condoms when Ian bottomed every so often. It was easy to forget about Ian’s extra fertility.

  The thought of having another kid though… it was appealing. Ian subconsciously rubbed over his flat belly while still just looking at Mickey, mulling it over. Mickey for his part was chewing on his lip, looking on the verge of panicking so Ian took pity, leaning forward and gently, chastely kissing him.

  “I hadn’t thought about that but I’d love to. As long as it’s not fucking twins again,” Ian smiled and Mickey actually sighed in relief, visibly sagging.

  A moment later, Mickey was surging forward and kissing Ian deeply, pressing him back into the sofa. They lay there like that, tongues down each other’s throats, Mickey pressing down and rutting against Ian until they had to pull back to breathe. Mickey rested his forehead against Ian’s, arms bracketing his head. For a moment longer they just stared at each other, knowing that they were really going to do this.

  “Take it that we’re doing this fucking baby making now?” Ian huffed out after a moment.

  “Fuck,” Mickey snorted, “may as well. Just the thought of you pregnant with that belly again turns me on.”

  He finished it growling and moving down to nip at Ian’s neck. So they really were doing this, good job that they were still horny fuckers and despite kids they had lube under the sofa. Soon enough they were both naked and Mickey was stretching Ian out before entering him. It was slow, proper loved making. They kissed languidly and Mickey thrusted slowly, picking up the speed gradually as they came closer.

  It had been about a year since Ian had last bottomed and a hell of a lot longer since Mickey had fucked him with no condom. It felt so good. They finished together, Ian so conscious of Mickey’s come in him, so aware of what it implied.

  For a long while after, they just lay there butt naked and wrapped in each other just kissing. They were going to create a new life again, this time it would be planned, this time they would be adults with a place, jobs, money, this time they would have fucking experience. There would be no worrying, no panicking about the future this time, it would be perfect.

  “I fucking love you Mick,” Ian murmured into Mickey’s sweaty neck.

  “Fucking love you to,” Mickey replied, hand already smoothing over Ian’s abs, “this better not be another fucking boy.”


	2. Balancing Out

  They had been trying for this baby a month now, not that they had done a test yet to actually confirm their efforts- essentially they had just been enjoying the excuse to fuck like rabbits. Ian had decided the night before after he lay there after another round of amazing sex that he would finally actually buy a test to see if all of this had worked.

  That morning when he went to the stores he had picked up a couple of tests just in case and now here he was pissing on this stick in the bathroom. The redhead couldn’t help but think about the last time that Ian had done this, crumpled on the floor in tears thinking about how screwed up his life was going to be. Now in this moment he was sat on the edge of the bathtub watching the stick hoping for that little plus sign. Sure enough, there it was and Ian just sat there grinning down at it.

  After a few moments Ian got up ready to and show Mickey the result, walking out of the bathroom however he heard Svetlana. He frowned then, she hadn’t come here ever since she officially moved out, they had lost contact and really Ian and Mickey were kind of pissed. The two of them had tried to stay in touch with Yev but it was almost as though Lana didn’t want them to.

  He stepped out into the kitchen and the pair stopped talking. Mickey’s eyebrow was raised and mouth pressed thin, obviously pissed and worried. What the fuck. Lana was stood there tapping on an envelope on the counter, just staring at him. Maybe it wasn’t time for the pregnancy test, so slipping it into his back pocket Ian just looked expectantly.

  “I am wanting to leave country and I need to cut ties between Yevgeny and you,” Lana told him.

  “So what you want us to renounce parental rights?” Ian asked, stunned. She wanted to leave the country with Yev? They had raised that boy together, he had been a son to Ian and now…

  “No, only you,” the Russian replied a moment later.

  “Wait what the fuck, why just him?” Mickey exclaimed.

  “I sleep with your piece of shit father at same time as he force us, I did test on Yevgeny and find that piece of shit father is Yevgeny’s piece of shit father. So you are not his parent, only Orange Boy needs to sign,” Svetlana told them.

  The pair was silent for a moment then. What the fuck? Terry was Yev’s dad? Ian looked over at Mickey who was pale and looked fucking shattered. Ian was pissed, he grabbed the papers off of Svetlana and signed them, shoving them back at her chest before silently pointing at the door with a glare. Thankfully, she left without a fuss.

  As soon as she was out of the door, Ian pulled Mickey to him. He felt and ache in his chest and could only imagine what his fiancé was feeling right now. For a long moment the pair just stood there in the kitchen holding each other and Ian was so glad that the boys were at kindergarden so that they could have a moment of quiet.

 “Well fuck man, guess Terry had to fuck me over one more time then,” Mickey said pulling away.

  “I’m so sorry Mick,” Ian replied, he really hated seeing the raw hurt in the other man’s eyes. But he had this test in his pocket and maybe that could cheer him up.

  He pulled it out and handed it wordlessly to Mickey, the man staring for a moment before he actually registered what he was looking at. For a moment he just stared even after the realisation before a grin broke out on his face. The brunette curled the test in his fist and rested his head against Ian’s chest, the taller wrapping him up in his arms.

  “Fuck man, fuck,” Mickey breathed.

  “I’m so sorry about Yev but we’ve got this man. No one can take this from us,” Ian told him.

  “Okay but stop that at the moment, we don’t know if… it’ll make it you know,” Mickey pointed out.

  Ian nodded quietly at that, he had a point but he hadn’t really thought of that. He remembered the time he had gone to get the twins checked after Mickey had punched him but they had been fine, miscarriage hadn’t really occurred. Shit. No they would be fine, Mickey was just upset right now and he was just being cautious.

  “I get you man, okay. Well we can do this all together this time at least,” Ian smiled, Mickey smiling back.

  “Fuck man, seriously this means so much,” Mickey breathed.

  “Yeah man, we’re planning to have a fucking kid,” he grinned and he was actually excited, “fuck don’t have twins again please man. Just one please.”

  “Oh fuck. Mick you know I can’t control that,” Ian laughed, shit he hadn’t thought of that. What were the odds though, they were low, had to be?

  “No, Ian, no twins,” Mickey tried to say firmly but it didn’t really work with Mickey still grinning.

  “I’ll fucking try, Jesus,” Ian laughed.

  “But, it’s our day off, the kids are out and we need to confirm this right,” Mickey grinned, moving forward and running his hand down Ian’s chest.

  Ian immediately relaxed into the idea, they needed this right now after Svetlana’s news. They needed this so Ian pulled Mickey away to their bed and pushed him down. Mickey needed this, Ian was going to worship the hell out of his fiancé now. He started by getting Mickey naked, he was already semi hard but Ian was going to have his dick full mast before he reached it.

  Kissing down Mickey’s jaw and throat, he nipped in places pulling moans from the older man. As he did it Ian stretched himself, working his way down Mickey’s body, latching onto a nipple then nipping down his abdomen, ghosting over his dick. Mickey moaned and writhed beneath him, Ian well and truly reaching his goal by the time that he sat down on the brunette’s cock.

  “I fucking love you Mick, everything’s gonna be fine I promise,” Ian gasped out, leaning down over his fiancé to kiss him softly.

  “Couse it will, I know Ian, I fucking have you, as long as you’re here we’ll be fine,” Mickey huffed out, groaning as Ian began to move.


End file.
